1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to passively periodically monitoring a user's biometric data. More particularly, the present invention relates to periodically measuring a user's biometric data using a remote controller or gaming device.
2. Background Discussion
Many victims of heart attacks and strokes are not aware of the symptoms until the condition has become serious. Conventional home-based monitoring typically involve sensors embedded in wearable devices, such as bracelets that obtain data about a patient.